The Pokemon Whisperer
by Toadette23
Summary: The Pokemon Whisperer... Able to speak to pokemon and humans alike. Is she real? Is that even possible? Ringtown ranger Cassandra Knowles is determined to find and recruit her. What's this? The Go Rock Squad is back? And they want the Whisperer too? Why?
1. The Legend of the Pokemon Whisperer

Author's Note: I have decided to get up off my lazy bum and bring to you, The Pokemon Whisperer, a pokemon ranger's story! I promise you, it is not an original trainer's story! Witness the action, the adventure, the drama, and humor as ranger Cassandra Knowles tries to recruit the legendary Pokemon Whisperer! But of course for every pokemon adventure that involves something for the greater good, there is always an evil team trying to mess it up... Based off the game so if you haven't played it, you'll be confused! Read and Review! No flames puhwease!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters of this story, except for Cassandra and Kendra! Ha! Now ya can't sue me!

Chapter 1: Legend of the Pokemon Whisperer

"LUNICK!!!" cried Cassandra as burst out of the elevator of the Ringtown ranger base. She wore her usual way-too-big-and-Spencer-knows-it uniform. Cassandra Knowles was on an extended vacation after she thwarted the plans of the Go-Rock Squad and decided to take every bit of advantage of it. "LUNICK!!!" she cried again. "WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!?" "Hey quit yelling!" cried Murph. He had his fingers plugging his ears. "Are ya trying to make me deaf!?" Cassandra's Plusle nodded in agreement and held her hands up to her ears too. Cassandra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Murph!" she apologized. "You too Plusle." "Plah!" said the little electrical mouse to indicate she forgave her partner.

Just then, Lunick came off the elevator. "Sorry I kept you!" he said to Cassandra. "I had to use the bathroom." "Thank heavens you came!" said Murph. "Any later and Cassie here would of broke the windows!" He chuckled at his own joke. "Wow Murph, you are so funny!" said Cassie sarcastically. Murph smirked and Lunick sighed, than he changed the subject. "So are you ready to go?" he asked. "Yup!" said Cassie. "To Fall City!" "Plah!" cried her Plusle in agreement. She, Plusle, Lunick and his Minun zigzagged through the Lyra Forest and through the Krokka Tunnel. When they all finally reached Fall City, Cassie breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" she said out loud.

"But you go through the forest and tunnel all the time…" said Lunick. "I know!" said Cassie. But it seems to get longer and longer every time! Right Plusle?" "Plah!" agreed her pokemon partner. Lunick sweatdropped then smiled. He was used to Cassie's antics by now. Ever since the incident with the four challenges in the Olive Jungle, he got to know her a whole lot better. "I wonder what became of that Charizard…" he thought. Cassandra snapped him back to reality. Literally…

"Hello! Earth to Lunick!" she cried at the daydreaming boy as she snapped her fingers in his face." Lunick came to slightly startled. "You ok?" Cassie asked. "Oh no! I'm completely fine!" said Lunick in a rushed tone. Cassie gave him a skeptic's stare but soon smiled. "Whever!" she said happily. "Anyways, let's go see what Aria and them is doing!" She half-led, half-dragged poor Lunick, his Minun, and her Plusle to the Fall City ranger base. They were somewhat greeted by the forever-cranky Aria. Joel wasn't there.

"What are ya'll doing here?" she asked demandingly. "What? Can't your buddies from Ringtown come visit you without getting the cold-shoulder?" asked Cassie as she threw her arm around the purple clad ranger's shoulder. Aria glared at Cassandra but she kept her arm around her and grinned, pretending to be completely oblivious to Aria's threatening stare. Aria smirked at the young ranger. "She really knows how to push my buttons…" she thought. "…but Cassie's the only one who's not afraid to show her true emotions towards me, and that I respect." Her smirk turned into a small smile.

"So what brings you to our base?" she asked, much warmer than before. "I just wanted to know if ya wanna come with me and Lunick!" answered Cassandra enthusiastically and removed her arm. "Where?" Aria asked. Cassie gave her and Lunick a mischievous smile. "You'll see." Aria wasn't buying that. "Then I'm not going…" she retorted. "What!?" cried Cassie in shock. "Why!? It'll be a fun surprise!" "I don't like surprises…" replied Aria flatly. "Please!?" implored the Ringtown ranger as she gave her best puppy-dog pout. "Puhwease oh puhwease!?" Every snickered as they could tell Aria was getting uncomfortable and embarrassed. Finally she gave in. "Fine…" she agreed reluctantly.

"Yahoo!" cried Cassie. She hugged Aria tightly. The blond gently pried the blue-haired girl off of her. "I can easily change my mind…" she said darkly but Cassie was already out the door. "Wait up!" cried Lunick as he and Minun and Plusle followed suit. Aria sighed and did the same. Cassandra led the two to the apartment building just across the way from the base. She quickly scaled the stairs to the second floor and knocked on a door. "Who is it?" called a female voice from within. "It's me Ms. K!" called Cassie. The door opened to reveal an old woman. "Ah Cassandra, good to see you again!" said the old woman. Lunick and Aria sweatdropped as Cassie dragged them in.

"If this was her idea of a good time, then she is clearly out of her mind!" thought Aria. "I have to spend the day with a cranky 24/7 PMSing girl and an old lady? No way! I'd rather go on patrol in the jungle…" thought Lunick. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Ms. Koi, or Ms. K for short!" introduced Cassie. "Ms. K, this is Lunick and that is Aria." "Nice to meet all of you." replied Ms. K. Cassie beamed at her friends, unaware of there discomfort. "Ms. K makes the world's best triple chocolate brownies ever!" she said. "She tells good stories too!"

The old woman smiled. "Ah, you flatter me child." she said. "But you are in luck, I have some brownies in the oven and a story waiting to be told. "Awesome!" cried Cassie. Aria and Lunick groaned quietly. Cassie's the only one having fun. Fortunately, they dropped the hint. "Cheer up dudes!" said Cassie, cheery as always. "Once she finishes, we'll head to the new ice cream parlor!' Lunick instantly perked up. "Cool!" he cried. Aria just sniffed. "So how about that story?" asked Ms. K. "We'd love to hear it Ms. K!" said Cassie. She sat on the floor in front of the woman, as did Lunick, Minun, and Plusle. Aria preferred the couch.

"It is the legend of the Pokemon Whisperer…" began Ms. Koi. "The Pokemon Whisperer?" asked Lunick. "What's that?" "Shhhh!" shushed Cassie. "I wanna hear!" As I was saying…" said the old woman. "I have learned of a peculiar story of the Pokemon Whisperer:

"_About a decade ago, a child and her parents were traveling along the roads of their home one night. They were coming home after a long day of traveling to the next town over. The child was just a baby, born a few months ago. The parents were extremely proud of having a beautiful girl in there family. They walked home without a care in the world. It was raining heavily that night. All of a sudden, as they made the half way mark, a vicious pokemon attacked the couple. They had no pokemon of their own and therefore couldn't defend themselves. The savage pokemon brutally attacked and murdered the young couple. The child fell out of the woman's arms and onto the cold muddy ground and started to cry."_

_The pokemon was just about to kill the defenseless baby but a female Mightyena that heard the cries, fended off the rogue pokemon. She looked at the crying baby and felt compassion for it and decided to take it with her. For months, the She-yena suckled the baby until she grew. When she was too old for milk, the She-yena fed her berries and nuts. She never gave her prey because she was smart and knew the child's stomach wouldn't take raw meat. When the child was old enough, the Mightyena taught her to speak. Since pokemon can't speak English, the little girl was taught to speak to pokemon._

Click! The oven's alarm went off. "Ah the brownies are done." replied Ms. Koi. "Would you kids like some?" Yes please!" cried Cassie. "Sure!" said Lunick. "I guess it would hurt…" said Aria. They each got a brownie (Cassie got two) and a glass of milk. "Continuing with the story…" said Ms. Koi:

"_The Mightyena taught the girl to speak the pokemon language. She was able to communicate and make friends with pokemon, but none of humans. The She-yena saw this and was troubled. She loved the girl very much, but wanted her to grow up as a normal human being. So when the girl turned six, the She-yena set out into town to find the girl a suitable human family. She searched for days but didn't seem to find one. One day, one the She-yena's search for food for the girl, she came across a lonely couple on the outskirts of town. The couple was sad because the woman miscarried their only child and found out that she couldn't have anymore children._

_When the couple spotted the Mightyena lurking around their garden, they became afraid. The husband was going to shoot the She-yena, but the wife stopped him. "Maybe its just hungry." said the wife. She made some bread out of berries from her garden, put it in a bag, and set it outside. The Mightyena cautiously approached the bag and sniffed it. When she saw that it was good, she carried the food to the girl. The girl ate the bread and saw that it was good also, so the next day, the She-yena went back for more. She did this for a month and a bond grew between the She-yena and the couple. The girl even grew stronger from the food._

_The She-yena felt that the couple would make excellent parents to the child. She put the girl on her back one night and traveled to the lonely couple's home. She left the girl at the doorstep and hid among the trees. The woman opened the door to find a shivering child in the doorway. When the woman asked the girl who she was, all she could reply was "Mightyena!" for she could not say anything else. The couple took the child in and adopted her. Before the woman could close the door, she saw the Mightyena go into the night._

_The couple taught the girl to speak and interact with other human beings. The child grew older and older until she reached the age where she could travel on her own. She traveled out into the world to find the Mightyena that cared for her. After three days, she found out from the other pokemon that the She-yena passed away. The girl grieved the lost of her guardian for five days. Then she decided to dedicate her life to helping those in need as her mother helped her. Legend has it that the girl continues to travel the world to this day, searching for ways to help share her gift and help pokemon and humans alike as the Pokemon Whisperer…"_

"Wow…" said Cassie, slightly upset that the story ended so quickly. "Awesome story!" "Is it true?" asked Lunick. "I wouldn't know…" said Ms. Koi. "I'm sure it's just a myth." "Oh course it's not true Lunick…" said Aria matter-of-factly. "…I mean come on, a human raised by a pokemon? Get real, it doesn't even make sense." "It might be true!" countered Cassandra. "Oh please…" Aria retorted back. "Well anyways the brownie was good, I'm going back to the base. Thanks for that lousy time Cassie…" With that she headed out the door.

Cassie's cheery mood completely fell. "Cassie, are you alright?" asked Lunick with concern. Cassie gave him a watery smile. "I'll be alright…" she said. Lunick wasn't convinced but Cassie didn't leave him time to make something of it. "Bye Ms. K, thanks for the brownie and the story…" called Cassie less enthusiastic than usual. "Come on Plusle…" "Plah." replied the pokemon as she followed her saddened partner out the door. Lunick sighed a sad smile. "Poor girl…" replied the woman. "I hope she's all right." "She'll be fine…" said Lunick as he headed out the door. "…I hope."


	2. A Legend Come True

Author's note: Yay chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. But I own all the Pokemon games! That counts for something, right? Right? RIGHT!?

Chapter 2: A Legend Come True

Cassie walked through the streets of Fall City. Along the way she saw a few pokemon minding their own business and going on their way, doing nothing to anyone. She sighed and looked down at the street. She continued to walk until she got to the ice-cream parlor. She went inside and was greeted by the shopkeeper.

"Hey Cassandra!" he greeted her as Cassie sat down on a stool. "How is my favorite customer?"

"Mmmm…good." she mumbled in reply. The shopkeeper gave the ranger a weird look. She looked back at him and smiled.

"I'd like the usual please but this time instead of a medium, make it large." said Cassie.

"Ah, living on the edge today are we?" replied the shopkeeper as he went to make her order. Cassie sighed and looked around the shop. A few people were there, none that she recognized, except one.

"Cassandra!" someone replied making her jump. It was Joel. He walked over to the surprised ranger. "Hey Cassandra, didn't mean to scare you!" he said. "Hey Plusle!"

"Plah!" cried Plusle happily.

"I wasn't scared!" Cassie scoffed. "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

"Err…well yes…" replied Joel nervously. "But I decided to take a small break. It's pretty warm outside you know…"

"Dude its 50 degrees…" said Cassie matter-of-factly. Joel sweatdropped and she smiled. "But I'll let it slide!" said the ranger. The shopkeeper came back with her order.

"Here you go!" he said. "One large Super Deluxe Hot Fudge Brownie Sundae with nuts and marshmallows! Enjoy!" Cassie picked up her spoon and dug into her sundae. Joel just stared at her.

"What?" asked Cassandra with fudge smearing her mouth. She licked it off.

"Nothing…" said Joel. "So how is your vacation?"

"Good." she replied solemnly. "I went to the beach a couple of times. That was fun."

"Alright…" said Joel. "That's good to hear." He watched Cassandra eat her sundae. She wasn't wolfing it down like she normally would. Instead, she was eating slowly and appeared to be thinking about something. "Are you alright?" he asked. The ranger didn't look up from her treat.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled. The ranger leader wasn't convinced.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Cassie looked up and saw a worried expression in her superior's eyes. She feigned a smile.

"Nothing!" she said in fake cheerfulness. "I'm completely fine!" Joel looked at her skeptically. "There's nothing wrong, I swear!" she added. Joel continued to disbelieve. Cassie was like an open-book. Her emotions were easily read, and there was only one person that had the guts to make her upset that Joel knew of.

"What did she do this time?" he asked. Cassie gave him a shocked look.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked even though she knew already.

"You know who I'm talking about. Aria. What did she say this time?" replied Joel. Cassie turned away from him.

"I just wanted to cheer her up…" she began. "She's been so upset lately. More than usual. I wonder what's wrong…" Joel sighed and pushed up his glasses.

"She's having problems with her family." he informed her. "Her parents divorced." Cassie gasped. She looked up extremely shocked and blinked a couple of times as if to bring her back to reality.

"No way…" she said softly. "Are you sure?" Joel nodded.

"She just found out two days ago." he said. Cassie got up out of her chair. She put some money on the counter for the sundae and headed towards the door. She stopped before she got outside.

"Have you seen her?" she asked Joel.

"She's at the base." replied Joel. "Talk to her. She's not taking it very well…" Cassie nodded and went out the door, her Plusle following not far behind. She went to the ranger base and found Aria sitting on the bench in front of it. Her face was hard and her eyes were steely and cold. She was obviously upset about something. Cassandra approached cautiously.

"Hey Aria." she said as she inched her way to the saddened ranger. "May I sit down?" Aria just sniffed and turned away.

"Whatever…" she replied. Cassie sat down on the far opposite side of the bench. She looked at Aria but the purple clad ranger's back was facing her. "What do you want?" asked Aria coldly.

"Nothing, just to talk…" answered Cassie. She fidgeted with her shirt and waited awhile before adding, "I know what happened with your parents and I…" Before she could finish, Aria swiftly turned around and gave Cassie the harshest of stares. She jumped back and fell off the bench. "Ouch!" she yelled. Her Plusle ran over to help. Aria's gaze softened slightly.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly and coolly. Cassie got up and sat back down. She smiled a toothy grin at Aria but it wasn't returned. Cassie was about to say something but she heard a loud obnoxious beep. It was her Capture Styler indicating that she got a message.

_Cassandra,_

_Met me at the base ASAP!_

_Spenser._

"Crap, it's Spenser! I really hope it's not a mission!" cried Cassie. Then she turned her attention to Aria. "I hope you feel better. We'll talk later ok?"

"Whatever…" said Aria. Cassie gave her a warm reassuring smile and rushed into the base with Plusle tagging along. She took the Dragonite Bus over to Ringtown. At the base she saw Lunick and Spencer waiting for her. "What's going on?" she asked.

Spenser sighed. "I need your help…" he began. "…there is a rampaging Gyarados in Lyra Forest and we need your capturing expertise to calm it down." Cassie's face fell.

"What!?" she cried. "But I'm on vacation! Can't you get Lunick to do it?"

"I already went…" replied Lunick. "…but my Styler broke." Cassie sighed heavily. She looked at her leader with pleading eyes but he just shrugged. She sighed again.

"Alright, I'll do it…" she agreed. "As if I have a choice…" she thought.

"Great! If it is hurt, just send me a message and I'll send over some help ok?" said Spenser. "Oh, and give a status report when you get back."

"Yes sir…" she said nonchalantly as she headed out the door. She went swiftly to the forest. "The faster I get this done…" she thought. "…the faster I can get back to my vacation. I hope…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah! This place is so nice!" I'm definitely gonna like it here in Fiore!" cried a little girl. She had vibrant green eyes and flowing crispy brown hair that was put into a braided ponytail and reached to her waist. She wore a simple canary yellow short-sleeved top and a pair of brown slacks. Around her waist was a long red scarf and she wore a pair of plain white sneakers. She looked no older than ten years-old and was riding a Mightyena. "Isn't this place great Darky?"

"Mightyena…" replied the wolf-like pokemon. It walked slowly thorough the Lyra Forest.

"I agree. The air is so clean here!" said the girl. She looked around as a Tailow flew above her head. "There are so many pokemon here! I wonder what types of jobs they will give me…"

"Something that will completely waste our time…" said the Mightyena under its breath in its own language."

"I heard that Darky…" said the girl. "I can understand you, remember?"

"Well I would hope so…" said the Mightyena known as Darky, once again in its pokemon tongue. "Our mother raised you to understand, Kendra…" The girl named Kendra sighed.

"Duh, they don't call me the Pokemon Whisperer for nothing, dude…" Kendra said. Darky smiled and suddenly lurched forward. Kendra yelped and hung onto his fur to avoid falling. "What's the rush!?" she cried.

"Nothing, just felt like running." he replied. They continued to run until they got to a lake. The heard a loud roar. Kendra almost fell off in shock.

"What was that!?" she yelled over the deafening sound as she dismounted Darky.

"Look!" Darky howled as he made a gesture across the lake. Kendra looked toward what her Mightyena was pointing at. She gasped at what she saw. A blue haired girl holding a peculiar device was running blue rings around a thrashing Gyarados. The blue rings came from a disk-like object circulating on the water.

"That girl!" yelled Kendra. "Is she one of those rangers you were telling me about!?"

"Yes!" howled Darky. "She's trying to capture that Garyados, but seems to be failing!"

"That machine that she's holding, the Pikachu said it was a Capture Styler right?" asked Kendra.

"Yes!" Darky said again. "And the disk-like object is the Capture Disk!" Kendra and her pokemon watched as the blue haired ranger and a Plusle attempted to capture the Gyarados. It seemed to be in extreme pain and was thrashing about at the blue rings.

"Crap!" shouted the ranger. "Plusle, my styler is about to break!" She ran another ring around the pokemon but it used Hyper Beam and took four more points off her styler's battery life. "Crap!" she shouted again.

"We should help her…" said Kendra. Her Mightyena growled in response.

"No…" he said. "What if she finds out who you are? You know you are not supposed to show off your ability to humans, sister." Kendra gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry!" she said. "I'll be in and out before she even realizes! I'll leave so fast that she won't even be able to say thanks let alone figure out my identity!" Darky looked pensive for a moment and sighed.

"Fine." he said. "But be careful and act quickly…"

"Alright!" she said as she dashed over to join the frustrated ranger.

"Argh!" cried Cassie as her styler endured another blow. "Man! I wish I could understand your issue!" The Garyados just roared in response.

"It's in pain!" cried a voice. The ranger whirled around to see who it was. It was a little girl.

"What did you say?" Cassie asked. The little girl ran up to her.

"I said it is in pain!" she replied. "Let me talk to it!" Cassie looked at the girl funny. The girl ignored it a yelled up at the Gyarados in its pokemon language, "What is wrong!? Why are you thrashing about!?"

"My tail!" it roared. "It hurts so badly! I'm trying to tell this girl but she won't listen!" Cassie looked at the girl with bewilderment. The girl turned to her.

"It said its tail hurts." she said. "I'll tell it to hold it up. She cried out in a loud roar to the Gyarados, "Hold up your tail so we can see what is wrong!" The Garyados obeyed the girl and held up its tail. A Carvanha was biting down hard on its tail. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt…" said the girl. "The rest is up to you." Cassie just nodded in shock and resorted to capturing the pokemon. After just a few runs, she successfully captured it.

"Thank you so very much!" roared the Gyarados happily. It sank into the lake out of sight.

"Your welcome!" the girl roared back. Cassie was too bewildered to say anything. After a few moments, she finally gathered her composure.

"Did you just…" she began to ask the girl but she was gone. "Did she just talk to that pokemon!?" she cried out.


	3. Cassie's Wild Story

Author's Note: Chapter 3! Yahoo!

Disclaimer: Me no own no Pokemon!

Chapter 3: Cassie's Wild Story

Cassie looked around all over the place for the little girl. She was still in a state of shock. "That girl can talk to pokemon…" she thought. "Is she the Whisperer!?" She decided to go back to the base. "Spenser!" she cried out.

"What are you yelling about this time…?" the Ringtown ranger leader asked. Cassie burst through the doors and ran up to Spenser. She was panting heavily.

"Girl…(gasp)…can talk…(gasp)…Gyarados…(gasp)…responded…!" cried Cassandra in-between breaths.

"Whoa whoa breathe!" cried Spenser. "Relax, take a deep breath and calmly give me the report, assuming its good news. Cassandra exhaled heavily.

"OH MY GOSH, WHEN I WAS THERE, I WAS TRYING TO CATCH THE GYARADOS AND WAS FAILING, AND THEN THIS GIRL CAME OUT OF NO WHERE AND THEN…" cried Cassie but Spenser stopped her.

"Cassie, listen to me. This yelling…you have to stop ok." said Spenser. "Now look, you need to relax. Tell me quietly and calmly what happened so I can file it and get to my poker game with Joel and them…"

"You play poker?" asked Cassie in a curious way.

"Yeah, every Friday." replied Spenser.

"But it's…Wednesday…" said Cassie. Spenser sweatdropped. "But anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I saw something incredible at Lyra Forest!"

"What?" asked Spenser.

"I saw a girl talking to the Gyarados! She could understand every single word it said and it could understand her!" cried Cassie. Spenser looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Ok… Maybe I shouldn't have given you that mission…" said Spenser. Cassandra frowned at his comment.

"What? You don't believe me?" she asked disdainfully.

"Well, it's not that…" Spenser replied. "It's just that your story is a bit…well…far-fetched. Cassie gave a look of hurt.

"You don't believe me! I can't believe this…" she cried.

"I'm sorry but that just doesn't seem pos…" said Spenser but before he could finish, Cassie interrupted.

"But I saw it with my own eyes! That girl was talking to a pokemon!" she cried. Spenser could tell she was pretty upset. He was about to say something but Lunick and Murph interrupted.

"Hey guys, I heard screaming. What's Cassie going on about this time?" Murph joked. Cassie glared daggers at him.

"Yeah Cassie, what happened? Did you capture the Gyarados?" asked Lunick.

"Yeah I…well actually…no. Not really…" Cassie confessed.

"No? So you actually failed a mission!?" asked Murph a bit too excitedly. Everyone glared at him. "What?" he said.

"Anyway, no I completed the mission, but I technically didn't capture it." replied Cassie.

"How did you complete the mission if you didn't capture it?" asked Lunick, Murph, and Spenser (for he was curious also!).

"A little girl that I met translated what the Gyarados was trying to tell me, so I could help it." replied Cassie. The guys just stared at her. Finally, Lunick had the guts to say something.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked worriedly. He felt Cassie's forehead for a temperature. "You're pretty hot." Murph snickered. "That not what I meant!" Lunick cried blushing.

"I'm fine! I'm not sick, I'm telling the truth!" Cassie cried. "Why won't you believe me!?" No one replied. She groaned loudly and stormed out the base.

"I blame you Spenser…" said Murph. "You're just not nurturing enough as a leader…" Spenser gave him a weird look, shook his head, and went on his way. "What?" asked Murph foolishly.

"Argh! Why won't they believe me!?" Cassandra cried to no one in particular. She and Plusle went back to the forest to blow off some steam. "Plusle, do you think I am crazy?" she asked wearily. The pokemon looked at her partner with smiling eyes as if to say, "Of course not!"

"Plah plah!" she cried cheerfully. Cassie smiled and picked up the small electrical mouse.

"Aww thanks partner!" she said hugging Plusle. "You always know how to cheer me up!" Plusle jumped out of Cassie's arms and started to cheer her on by letting sparks fly from its cheeks. Cassandra laughed heartedly as Plusle put on her performance. She always did that when her partner was feeling down. "Thanks a bunches partner!" beamed Cassie. "I feel better now!"

"Plah plah plah!" cried Plusle happily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Darky! I told you I'd be quick!" cried Kendra in a somewhat smug way. "I'm glad I helped that ranger. She was getting absolutely no where and was frustrated." Her Mightyena sighed and turned serious.

"But what if…" he began. "…what if she comes after us? What if she grows curious and tries to find us?" Kendra laughed out loud.

"Don't be silly Darky! It's a big forest!" she reassured him. "What are the odds of us bumping into her again?" Darky smiled a little.

"You are right. Sorry for worrying my sister…" he said but still seemed a bit worried. "But I still fear we may see her again. That ranger, she is legendary…"

"What was that?" asked Kendra.

"Nothing!" the Mightyena quickly replied. On their walk, they met up with a Pichu that was stuck in a tall tree.

"Pichu pichu! _Help me! I can't get down!_" cried the small mouse. It was petrified with fear. It continued to call for help when it spotted Kendra. "Whisperer!" it cried. "Help me please!" The surrounding pokemon began to whisper amongst themselves.

"The Whisperer is here?" said a Swampert to a Tailow. "My little Mudkip told me rumors that she came to Fiore, but I didn't believe. "The Persian's litter kept spreading that around…" murmured an Aipom. "…but I thought they were lying." Kendra heard the whispers and smiled.

"So word has gotten to Fiore also?" she thought as her smile grew wider. "Sweet! I'm world renowned!" Then she said out loud, "Alright clear the way! Excuse me I need to get through!" The crowd obeyed and created a path for the girl to walk to the tree. "Hi there little buddy!" she called out to the frightened Pichu. "What are you doing up there?"

"Pichu pichu pichu! _I lost my mommy so I climbed up a tree to see if I could spot her and got stuck_!" it cried. Just then, a female Pikachu followed by two Pichus ran up to the tree.

"Pika Pikachu! _Pischetta! Come down!_" cried the Pikachu worriedly. She scurried over to Kendra. "Oh Whisperer, please get my baby down! She's deathly afraid of heights!"

"Don't worry ma'am! I'm on the job!" Kendra said confidently. Darky, get into position!" The Mightyena obeyed and stood close to the tree on all fours. Kendra took off her shoes and stood on his back. Once she steadied herself, she stood on the wolf pokemon's head. Darky slowly and steadily began to raise its self to stand on its hind legs. Now tall enough to reach into the tree, Kendra grabbed the Pichu and cradled her in her arms.

"Thanks!" cried the Pichu.

"You're welcome little buddy!" she beamed at the little pokemon. "Just remember not to…" Before she could finish, she heard something cry out, "MUDKIP!" A small Mudkip bolted up the path towards the crowd.

"Hey Whisperer!" it cried. Before it realized it, the Mudkip skidded to a halt. Unfortunately, it knocked over Darky in the process. Darky howled out and Kendra screamed as she tumbled to the ground. Pischetta flew out of her arms and landed in her mother's arms. As for Kendra, she tumbled toward the ground with a loud sickening thud. She screamed in pain. Not because of the fall, but because of something else.

"MY ANKLE!" she screamed out a little to loudly.


End file.
